Settling Colonies
From that first step taken, to the first flag placed, to the first mines, to the first green houses, to the first solar arrays; settling a new world is an enormous task and is not for the weak of heart. But, rest assured, that no matter how daunting the task may seem, with a little hard work it can easily be accomplished and a thriving empire achieved... 'But where do I begin!?' ''you may be asking yourself right now or screaming at the monitor as I often do, but rest assured, this article will have you running a thriving empire in no time! ''To begin with, let's follow these steps to get you started: #If you've not done so already, visit the Stellar Empires Map, look around for a bit, look at the different systems, the different planets, who owns what, so on. If you see something you like, then proceed to Step 3 but I'd suggest following Step 2 just to be safe. #If you've also not done this already, then look at the Where To Settle page, look at the star map, some of the system maps, so on. If you see something you like, or maybe if you see NOTHING you like, then proceed to Step 3. #If you have seen a world that isn't full that you like and want to settle, then send a message to Texar so that I can know you're interested in that world and tell you if it's taken or not. OR, if you want, you can make your OWN star system, to do that then please make a map of it, publish it to the wiki, then send a message to Texar and inform me that you've uploaded your system and then I'll tell you if it's OK or not. Now that we know where you want to form your empire, let's build your capital settlement or colony as well as document your awesome species! Follow THESE next steps and you'll be nearly done setting up your empire: #Think up a name for your empire. Got it? Great! Now go to the Empires of the Cosmos page, find the right letter (for example: If your empire name is The Andillian Anderson Andillars or something like that, then find the 'A' section), then click "Edit" next to the letter, add in your empire name to the right section (format it properly if you can, if not a Guardian or Admin will get around to fixing it for you), then click "Publish" to the top-right of the screen. #Now, at the top-right of the screen you should see a button that says "Contribute", click it, then click "Create A Page", name the page the EXACT same name you just gave to your empire; make sure you have "Blank Page" selected. Fill in the page with some information about your empire, some of it's history, your culture, your government, your flag/emblem, so on. #Next, think up a name for your people's race (or maybe your empire consists or more than one?). Once you have the name(s), go to the Races of the Cosmos page, find the right letter (for example: if your people are called the Slimerelan's or something like that then find the 'S' section) then click "Edit" next to the letter, add in your race(s) to the right section(s) (formate it properly if you can, if not a Guardian or Admin will get around to fixing it for you), then click "Publish" to the top-right of the screen. #Now, at the top-right of the screen you should see a button that says "Contribute", click it, then click "Create A Page", name the page the EXACT same name you just gave for your species; make sure you have "Blank Page" selected. Fill in the page with some info about your species, what they're like, what they look like, where they tend to live, so on. (Repeat this for every race that lives in your empire, if someone else has already made a page for one of those races then don't make a second one please.) And now, the final stage: building your colonies or settlements. Just build at your place a colony of an appropriate size (See: Colonial Settlement Types) and to the appropriate specifications (make sure the terrain sort of matches what the planet you're building on looks like), then send a message to StellarEmpires when you're done (read their profile for what you're suppose to say in the message). And there you have it, your empire has been formed and can now grow to do what ever you wish''(within reason)''! ---- Relevant Guides Below is a list of a relevant guides, other pages or guides that can help clearify some things and help you better set up your awesome space empire! *Nill. Category:SEP Category:SEOP Category:Stellar Empires Category:Stellar Empires Project Category:Guide